Glare on the Horizon
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully didn't see the Germans coming and blames himself for the ensuing events.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Glare on the Horizon**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt along with Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew had just completed a mission to blow up a German munitions dump and were headed back to base in Ras Tanura. It was late in the day when they stopped at a small oasis for water and much needed rest.**

 **Troy said, "We should be safe enough here for tonight. Let's set up camp and get something to eat." Knowing they were still behind enemy lines and could have been followed by Germans from the munitions dump, he looked up at the rocky hill that the oasis backed up to. "Hitch, get up there and keep your eyes open."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **#######################**

 **Five-thirty in the morning found Tully finishing up his time on sentry duty. It had been a quiet night except for the jackals that occasionally yipped and barked in the distance.**

 **Tully yawned and stretched. Fortunately the cold desert night had helped keep him awake. He again paced back and forth on the hill as the sun rose on the eastern horizon. He looked down at the camp and saw that Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were up.**

 **Then Tully heard something—a sort of rumbling squeak in the distance. He looked around and squinted into the glare of the sun, but couldn't see any movement. Then he heard a report and a whistling sound. By then it was too late. The shell hit the ground at the base of the hill. The hillside shook as rocks, dirt, and shrapnel flew. Tully was knocked back and tumbled down the other side.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch looked up as the shell whistled through the air. When it exploded they could only watch as Tully rolled down the hill. Troy shouted, "Start packing! We don't have much time!" He ran to where Tully was struggling to get to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on. We've got to move."**

 **Another shell hit the top of the hill. The Germans were closing in.**

 **Luckily there was little other than blankets to throw into the jeeps. Everything else had been put away after they'd eaten and cleaned up the day before. Moffitt met Troy and helped him get Tully to their jeep. The private didn't say a word as they got him into the passenger seat.**

 **The next shell sailed over the hill and hit the oasis as the two jeeps sped away.**

 **#######################**

 **It didn't take long for the faster, lighter jeeps to outdistance the German column and Troy didn't have to fire a shot from the 50 caliber.**

 **Tully went for as long as he could, then grabbed Moffitt's arm. The sergeant glanced at Tully's face and knew that something was very wrong. Moffitt put his hand over Tully's as he slowed to a stop.**

 **Hitch pulled up next to them and Troy asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Moffitt looked at the private. "What is it, Tully?"**

 **He had one hand clamped onto the dash, his knuckles white, and the other still holding onto Moffitt's arm as he said, "My … leg."**

 **Hitch jumped out of the jeep and hurried the few paces to his friend's side. Troy hopped out of the back and joined him. Hitch started to ease Tully's right leg out of the jeep and realized it was the one that was injured as Tully squeezed his eyes shut while he gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain.**

 **Moffitt managed to gently remove Tully's hand from his arm. "Go slow, Hitch."**

 **Troy tried to get Tully to let go of the dash. "Easy, Tully. You need to turn loose of the dash." After a few seconds, he felt Tully's hand relax a bit and Troy was able to move it. "That's it. We need to move you so we can take a look."**

 **Moffitt supported Tully's back and shoulders as Troy and Hitch turned him to get both legs out. Not finding any blood Hitch carefully removed the spat and pulled up Tully's pant leg. There was an ugly bruise forming just above his boot. As gently as he could, Hitch probed the area around the bruise. Tully let out a yelp as he grabbed the dash again along with the back of the seat.**

 **Hitch looked at Troy and Moffitt. "His ankle's broken. I can feel the bones."**

 **Troy grimaced, then said, "Okay, let's get him out."**

 **When Troy and Hitch had a hold of Tully, Moffitt got out of the jeep. He grabbed a blanket and spread it on the sand.**

 **As he and Hitch maneuvered Tully around, Troy said, "Easy does it, Tully. Don't put weight on that leg."**

 **They lowered Tully carefully onto the blanket. Hitch went down with him and let the injured man lean against him. He unbuckled the strap and removed the helmet from Tully's head. "How's it going, Tully?"**

 **He nodded, "It's … goin'"**

 **Troy and Moffitt knelt down as Moffitt said, "First we need to get his boot off."**

 **Troy untied and pulled the lacing out of the boot, then tried to gently get the boot off Tully's foot. But it didn't budge, and Tully finally cried out with pain as Hitch held him still.**

 **Troy set Tully's foot down. "Too much swelling. Think we could cut it off?"**

 **Tully let his head fall back onto Hitch's shoulder as he panted, "Are you talking about the boot … or my leg?"**

 **Moffitt smiled, "I think we'll let you keep the leg, Tully." He looked at Troy as he started to cut Tully's pant leg to the knee. "I'm not sure trying to cut his boot off is a good idea. With this much swelling we'd likely do more damage than good."**

 **Tully said, "Just pull the dang thing off. It's gonna hurt no matter what."**

" **I don't see as we have much choice, Troy. I'll hold his ankle while you get his boot off." Moffitt looked at Hitch. "Just hold him still."**

 **Hitch nodded and tightened his grip around his friend's chest. "Hang on, Tully."**

 **Moffitt did his best to stabilize the ankle while Troy steadily pulled. Tully grabbed Hitch's arm and tried to breathe through the pain. He thought for sure he was going to pass out when his heel popped out of the boot.**

 **With the boot and sock off Moffitt gently set the foot down. "Right … now we have to set and splint it."**

 **Tully kept his eyes closed as he said between gasping breaths, "Changed … my mind … Cut it off."**

 **#######################**

 **Hitch laid the unconscious Tully down as Troy and Moffitt splinted the ankle. Troy asked, "How's he doing, Hitch?"**

" **He passed out while you were setting it." Hitch watched Moffitt wrap Tully's leg and foot in a blanket before Troy applied the splints to either side of the leg. Moffitt then started to wrap strips of bandages around the leg. "What are we going to do, sarge? Tully isn't going to be able to ride all the way back to base in a jeep. And I don't think there's a field hospital between here and there."**

 **Troy sighed. "I don't know, Hitch, but we'll think of something."**

 **Tully's barely audible voice said, "Just put me in the jeep. I'll be fine."**

 **Troy patted Tully on his uninjured leg. "You just rest for now. Let us worry about the transportation."**

 **Moffitt finished tying off the last bandage and set back on his heels. "Well, aside from giving him something for the pain, there's nothing else we can do. We need to get him to a doctor for a proper cast." He took the bottle of aspirin out of the med kit, looked at Tully, and then opted for a shot of morphine. "Tully may be right, you know. We just may have to put him in a jeep and go. We can't stay here in the open."**

 **As Moffitt administered the injection to Tully's upper arm, Hitch stood up and looked around. He quickly pulled a machine gun from its holster and said, "Sarge … we've got company coming!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt stood up. There was a car coming towards them.**

 **Moffitt observed, "Looks like an Italian staff car."**

 **Troy took the machine gun from Hitch. "Man the 50 just in case."**

 **Hitch jumped into the back of the jeep and primed the 50 caliber. Moffitt got a machine gun from the other jeep.**

 **The car stopped just a few yards from them. A young soldier wearing an Italian uniform got out and put his hands in the air. "Mi abbandono!"**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt. "How's your Italian?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Not too good I'm afraid. But I think he wants to surrender."**

 **The soldier smiled and nodded, "Yes, I surrender."**

" **You speak English?"**

" **Yes, I know some English."**

 **Troy said, "Come over here." The soldier didn't hesitate to move towards him. "Hitch, check the car."**

" **Right, sarge." Hitch jumped down and went to the car. There was no one inside. "It's all clear."**

 **As Troy took his side arm from him, the soldier said, "Yes, I am alone."**

 **Troy said, "Put your arms down. Where did you come from anyway?"**

" **I left Jubail last night."**

 **Moffitt said, "Jubail is German held and at least seventy-five miles from here. Why did you leave … alone and in the dark?"**

" **I have had enough of war. Enough of the Germans. I am willing to be in a POW camp as long as it gets me away from them. I saw your jeeps from that ridge and hoped you would take me prisoner."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Okay. What's your name?"**

" **Arturo Romano." Tully groaned softly. "You have a wounded man?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes. Broken ankle, I'm afraid."**

" **May I take a look at him?"**

" **Are you a doctor?"**

 **Arturo shook his head. "No … A medic." Troy nodded and he walked around the jeep to kneel next to Tully. Moffitt knelt down as well as Arturo examined the splint. "Did you set the bones?"**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Yes. It's a closed fracture and was only slightly out of alignment."**

 **Arturo gently felt Tully's exposed toes. They were pink and warm. "A lot of swelling?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Did you give him something for pain?"**

" **An injection of morphine just before you arrived."**

 **Arturo nodded as he put his hand on Tully's forehead. "Slight fever … to be expected. You have done a good job."**

 **Moffitt sighed, "Thanks. Did the best we could with what we had."**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked confusedly at the Italian soldier. "Boy … didn't take long to get back to base." His head felt foggy as he looked at Moffitt. "What was in that shot you gave me?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We're not in Ras Tanura, Tully. This is Arturo. He's an Italian medic who has decided to surrender to us."**

" **Piacere di conoscerti."**

 **Tully squinted and looked from Moffitt to Arturo and back again. "Huh?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I believe he's happy to meet you."**

 **Arturo nodded, "Sì … yes."**

 **Tully's eyes closed as he was losing his fight to stay awake. "Oh … same to you."**

" **Has he had water since his injury?"**

 **Moffitt frowned. "No. As a matter of fact he hasn't. Hitch, grab a canteen."**

 **He handed a canteen to Moffitt and got down to support Tully so he could drink. "Hey, Tully. You have to wake up for a second."**

 **He didn't open his eyes. "Why?"**

 **Moffitt held the canteen to Tully's lips. "Drink." He took several sips of water before he pushed the canteen away. "All right, let him sleep."**

 **Hitch settled his friend back on the blanket.**

 **Troy said, "Okay, we'll use the staff car to transport Tully. Hitch, you drive. Moffitt can drive one of the jeeps." He pointed at Arturo. "You'll ride with Hitch in case Tully needs anything."**

 **Arturo helped Hitch and Moffitt get Tully into the back of the car with his leg on the seat and made him as comfortable as possible.**

 **Hitch carefully put a folded blanket under Tully's leg. "How's it feel?"**

 **Tully shrugged as he leaned back against the door. "Not too bad. Just try to miss the bumps."**

 **Hitch placed two machine guns on the floor within Tully's reach and smiled, "I'll do my best."**

 **#######################**

 **They had only gone a few miles when a German patrol spotted them. Hitch put his foot to the floor and told his passengers to hang on.**

 **With no way to use the 50 calibers they were basically sitting ducks. All they could do was hope to outdistance the Germans, but the staff car wasn't the fastest thing in sand.**

 **Machine gun fire ricocheted off the jeeps as they followed the car. A bullet hit the jerry can of gas on the back of Troy's jeep, which exploded into flames. He stopped and got out, hoping to take cover as Moffitt turned around to go back for him. However, the halftracks closed in and shot the tires out of the jeep Moffitt drove.**

 **Hitch saw what was happening in the rearview mirror and started to turn around. "We've gotta go back!"**

 **Arturo turned to see what was happening, then grabbed his arm to stop him. "No! That would be suicide!"**

" **But…"**

" **No. Believe me. I know where they will be taken. Do not worry."**

 **#######################**

 **Hitch pulled into a bombed out town to hide until dark. He and Arturo got Tully out of the car and into one of the few intact buildings. They lowered him down to the floor and leaned him against the wall. Arturo took off his jacket, folded it neatly, and used it to elevate Tully's leg a bit.**

 **Hitch knelt and looked worriedly at his friend. "How's the leg, Tully?"**

" **Hurts like hell."**

 **Hitch thought, "It must be bad. Tully doesn't usually admit to pain."**

 **Arturo said, "I have supplies and a medical bag in the car. I can give him something for the pain."**

 **Hitch hesitated, then stood up and said, "I can trust you, right? You're not going to take off without us."**

" **It would do me no good to leave without you and as a medic it is my duty to help the wounded. And besides I can help you get your sergeants back."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully, then back at Arturo and nodded. "All right. Go get your supplies."**

 **Tully pulled on Hitch's pant leg. "What's he talking about? Where's Troy and Moffitt?"**

" **The Germans got them. Looked like they shot up the jeeps. Arturo says he knows where they'll take Troy and Moffitt. He and I will go get them after it gets dark."**

" **You're not goin' anywhere without me."**

 **Hitch shook his head. "You are in no condition to…"**

 **Tully looked up at him with an angry stare. "You are not going without me … got it?"**

 **Not wanting and argue, Hitch nodded. "Okay, we'll work something out."**

 **Arturo returned with blankets, water, and a bag of medical supplies. Hitch took the canteens and handed one to Tully as Arturo dropped the blankets on the floor. He rummaged through the medical bag until he found a bottle of pills.**

 **Hitch looked over his shoulder and noticed the bottle was marked with Italian writing. "What are you giving him?"**

 **Arturo shook two of the pills into his palm and said, "In English it is called meperidine."**

" **What's that?"**

" **It is like morphine." Arturo pointed to Tully. "I give to your friend?"**

" **Yeah. Go ahead." Hitch knelt and watched as the medic gave Tully the pills, who swallowed them with some water. He put his hand on Tully's shoulder. "Rest now. We've got a few hours before it'll start to get dark."**

 **#######################**

 **Hitch and Arturo helped get Tully into the backseat of the staff car. Then Arturo put his supplies back in the trunk.**

 **Hitch got in behind the wheel and handed a machine gun to Tully. "How're you doing?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I'm okay. Leg only throbs a little."**

 **Hitch thought, "I should've had Arturo give him something stronger. Then I could've left him here to sleep."**

 **Arturo got in the passenger seat and said, "All right. Let's go back to where your sergeants were captured."**

 **When they got to the jeeps, the sun was just disappearing in the west. Hitch and Arturo inspected the vehicles.**

 **Tully stuck his head out the car window. "How do they look, Hitch?"**

 **He went to the car and said, "The one is in pretty bad shape because of the fire. But the other one isn't too bad—just two shot up tires."**

" **Why don't you and our new friend change the tires? It would help a lot if we had that 50."**

 **Hitch said, "We only have one spare tire. The other one got burnt."**

 **Tully asked, "What about the rest of the tires on the burned jeep?"**

 **Hitch was surprised he didn't think of it himself. "Hey, you're right! We can take the two front tires off and still have a spare."**

" **Want me to hold the flashlight?"**

" **Nah … you just rest. Things are going to get intense pretty soon."**

 **#######################**

 **With the tires changed, Hitch drove the jeep and Arturo the car with Tully. They were headed for a German encampment that Arturo said was approximately ten miles north.**

 **They stopped behind a sand dune and Hitch and Arturo climbed to the top. As they look down at the lights of the encampment, Hitch asked in a low voice, "How'd you know about this place?"**

 **Arturo replied, "I was here before I was sent to Jubail with injured allied prisoners. This is a stopping place for when the Germans take prisoners."**

" **You're sure Troy and Moffitt will be there?"**

" **Yes. They will be taken to the SS in Jubail tomorrow probably."**

 **Hitch and Arturo went back to their vehicles to make plans with Tully.**

 **Arturo suggested, "I know where your sergeants will be held. I can drive the car in and they will not question me."**

 **Tully said, "But you're a deserter. Won't they know that by now?"**

 **Arturo scowled, "Ah … this is true. I did not think of that."**

" **Are the prisoners held in a building or a tent?"**

" **There is a large tent. Very well guarded. In the middle of their camp."**

 **Hitch said, "Okay … how about we shoot our way in. Arturo drives the jeep. I man the 50."**

 **Tully said, "How 'bout** _ **I**_ **man the 50 and** _ **you**_ **drive the jeep."**

" **Think about it. How are you going to manage the 50 with your leg?"**

" **I won't be walking. I'll be riding."**

" **Look, Tully…"**

 **Tully frowned, "It's my fault we're in this mess. I intend to help get us out."**

" **What are you talking about? This isn't your fault."**

" **I was on that hill. I should have seen that German column coming. We should've been able to get out of there before they got a shot off."**

 **Hitch argued, "That column was coming from the east. With the sun coming up there was no way you could've seen them."**

 **Tully growled, "I'm goin' in and that's final! Arturo can wait here. We'll need the car after we get out of there."**

 **Hitch didn't like it, but they weren't getting anywhere by fighting. He sighed, "Are you sure you can do this?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I'll be fine."**

" **Okay … Arturo, you wait here. Just be ready to go if we can't stop right away." He looked at Tully. "Let's get you into the jeep."**

 **Together Hitch and Arturo managed to get Tully into the back of the jeep. He sat on the spare tire, braced himself with his good leg, and primed the 50 caliber. He nodded to let Hitch know he was ready to go.**

 **Hitch handed one of their machine guns to Arturo. "You probably won't need it, but better safe than sorry. Remember to keep the car running and follow us if we go on by."**

 **Arturo took the gun and then said excitedly, "Wait! I have something that will come in handy." He ran to the car and opened the trunk. He returned with a canvas bag. "I nearly forgot they were there."**

 **Hitch took it and looked inside to find at least a dozen German hand grenades. "How'd you get your hands on these?"**

" **They were already in the car when I took it."**

 **Tully said, "Give me a few of those."**

 **#######################**

 **When Hitch and Tully barreled into the encampment the Germans were caught totally off guard. Hitch drove expertly around the tents while Tully fired the big machine gun. As they passed the motor pool they both threw a hand grenade.**

 **Arturo could see and hear the explosions as the fuel went up in a ball of flame. He raced down the dune and got into the staff car. He knew that they would be coming soon.**

 **Troy and Moffitt knew what was going on the minute they heard the 50 caliber. After the explosion, Troy took a peek out of the tent flap and saw that all but two of their guards had left. He signaled Moffitt, who moved to stand next to him. On the count of three they reached out and pulled the two Germans inside, where they were quickly dispatched. Troy and Moffitt grabbed the guards' machine guns and left the tent.**

 **It was complete confusion outside. Troy and Moffitt heard another explosion and realized that the Germans ammunition had just been taken out. Then they saw the jeep.**

 **Hitch slowed just enough to allow Troy and Moffitt time to get in as Tully threw a grenade into the tent where the sergeants had been held. Troy ducked down in the back of the jeep and began to give cover fire behind them. Moffitt found the bag of grenades at his feet and began lobbing them at any handy target.**

 **Once outside the encampment, Hitch headed back to where Arturo was waiting. He stopped next to staff car and Troy and Moffitt jumped out. They looked up just as Tully collapsed and fell into their arms. With Arturo's help they got him into the car.**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, you drive." He looked at Arturo, who had gotten his medical bag out of the trunk. "In back with Tully. He needs help."**

 **Hitch sat in the jeep and watched Arturo duck down on the floor next to Tully with his medical bag. He was worried about his friend, but knew there wasn't time to check on him.**

 **Troy climbed into the back of the jeep. "Moffitt, go ahead! We'll cover you!"**

 **#######################**

 **Moffitt led the way, with Arturo's instructions, into the same bombed out town where Hitch had stopped before. They took Tully inside and Hitch and Moffitt went out to get a few supplies.**

 **Tully was still in some pain, even though Arturo had given him another dose of meperidine** **in the car. Troy knelt next to him and asked, "How's the leg, Tully?"**

 **He grimaced as Arturo elevated the leg. "Okay, sarge."**

" **What were you and Hitch thinking?"**

" **We were thinking we were rescuing you and Moffitt."**

 **Troy nodded. He knew there was no point in telling him it wasn't smart. "I just hope you didn't do any more damage to your ankle."**

 **Arturo said, "I checked it in the car. The splint hasn't shifted, so he should be all right." He looked at Tully. "How is your pain?"**

 **Tully sighed, "Better now that I'm not moving."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we'll stay here until it gets light. Then we'll get you back to base for a cast and crutches."**

 **Groggily, Tully said, "Don't like crutches."**

 **Troy smiled, "Yeah, I know. But you don't have to like them. You just have to use 'em."**

 **Tully's eyes slid shut as he whispered, "I promise."**

 **#######################**

 **Back at base, an x-ray of Tully's ankle found the bones still in alignment. The bright white plaster cast covered his foot up to just below the knee.**

 **Troy stood nearby during the casting and heard the doctor say, "I'll let you out of here, private, on the condition you rest and stay off that leg."**

 **Tully didn't want to be in the hospital, so he said, "Sounds like a good idea, doc."**

" **Good. You're going to be out of commission for five or six weeks."**

 **Tully shrugged. "Guess I can catch up on my reading."**

 **With a bottle of pain pills in his pocket, Troy was escorting Tully to his quarters when he said, "I had a talk with Hitch while we waiting for daylight." He glanced at the private. "You know, Tully … what happened wasn't your fault."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I should've seen that German column before…"**

" **There was no way anybody could have seen them in that glare. They probably planned it that way."**

 **Tully thought about it and decided to let it drop. They were all still alive and that was the main thing. Then he stopped and looked at Troy. "You know what? I'm hungry."**

 **Troy looked at him and said, "The doctor said you need to rest and…"**

" **Hey, I'm using these dang crutches, aren't I? And I'll rest better on a full stomach."**

 **Troy chuckled. "All right. I guess I'm a bit hungry too."**

 **As they headed for the mess hall, Moffitt and Hitch caught up with them.**

 **Hitch grinned at Tully. "Hey, I thought for sure they'd keep you at least overnight."**

 **Tully smiled, "Doc let me out, but I have to behave myself."**

 **Moffitt observed, "This isn't the way to our quarters."**

 **Troy said, "We're hungry. Care to join us."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I could eat."**

 **They walked at Tully's pace in silence for a minute. Then Troy asked, "How's our 'prisoner' doing?"**

 **Moffitt smiled, "Arturo will be fine. He's telling them whatever he can and then some. He has a younger brother and an older sister."**

 **Hitch grinned. "They live with their parents in Florence."**

" **He wanted us to convey his thanks for bringing him in and trusting him out there."**

 **Troy nodded. "Well, he was definitely an asset."**

 **#######################**

 **The next morning Tully woke early and couldn't get back to sleep. Something was nagging at him and he was determined to work it out. Hitch was still sleeping in his bunk across the room, so Tully quietly dressed in the dark, pushed his fingers through his hair, grabbed his crutches, and left the room.**

 **When Hitch woke, the sun was coming up. He immediately noticed Tully was missing. He frowned as he wondered where his roommate could be so early. He decided he should go find him before Troy and Moffitt discover he's out and about instead of staying off his leg. Hitch did notice that Tully's crutches were missing and took it as a good sign.**

 **Hitch went to the mess hall, but didn't find Tully there. However, Private Johnson had noticed him sitting on the roof of one of the headquarter buildings.**

 **Hitch raised his eyebrows. "On the roof?"**

 **Johnson nodded. "He's just sitting there. Like he's watching something. I tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't look at me."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Where on the roof is he?"**

" **East corner."**

" **Okay, thanks." Hitch went and poured out two mugs of coffee and left the mess hall.**

 **As he passed HQ, Hitch looked up and saw Tully sitting on a wooden chair in the light of the rising sun, his casted leg up on the low wall. Hitch went quickly to the stairs and was on the roof in no time. He walked over to Tully and sat on the wall facing him. "See anything interesting?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Not a thing." He looked up at Hitch. "Too much glare."**

 **Hitch handed Tully a mug of coffee. "Feel better now?"**

 **Tully took the coffee gratefully. "Thanks. Ya know … I was so sure I should've seen that German column." He sipped his coffee. "We were this close to being killed and I was blaming myself."**

" **Are you convinced now? There's no way any of it was your fault, Tully."**

 **He squinted at the sun again. There was nothing but glare. "Yeah, I think so."**

 **Hitch and Tully sat there talking about everything but the war until the coffee was gone. Then they headed off to get some breakfast.**


End file.
